A vehicle with a manual transmission is usually equipped with a mechanically or hydraulically actuated starting clutch. Through actuation of the clutch, the drivetrain between a drive assembly of an internal combustion engine, for example, and a vehicle transmission can be temporarily disconnected in order to shift a gear in the vehicle transmission, for example. For a mechanically or hydraulically actuated clutch, the transmission response is fixed unchangeably by the foot of the driver until torque has built up in the drivetrain.
As alternative to such a mechanically or hydraulically actuated starting clutch, an electronically controlled clutch system is known, in which a clutch pedal sensor detects an actuation of a clutch pedal on the driver's side and in which an analysis unit determines a clutch torque correlating therewith on the basis of the detected clutch pedal actuation and actuates a clutch actuator of the clutch by way of a corresponding clutch signal.
Such a generic electronically controlled clutch system is known from DE 10 2013 218 786 A1. In this case, the analysis unit has a gliding detection unit for actuating the clutch actuator, by means of which, on the basis of current vehicle operation parameters, a gliding driving state that is suitable for a gliding operation on the side of the vehicle can be detected. The presence of such a gliding driving state is signaled to the driver. Once a release signal or an acceptance signal of the driver is present, the analysis unit can implement the gliding operation automatically. In this case, the analysis unit of the electronically controlled clutch system autonomously opens or disengages the clutch in order to release a torque-transmitting connection between the drive assembly and the transmission or the vehicle wheels.